What fights take away
by XxSpadesBunnyxX
Summary: Sealand and England have a fight, but sealand learns some reasons why his brother treats him like...well, him. Summary is a little cruddy. Human and Nation names used. Rated T for minor curses and to be safe. Different pov's
1. Chapter 1

**This is SB and I'm taking a break from my one other story to put this story I've had in my head for a while. Good thing is that since I've worked out most of the story, chances are this story will be finished by I say the end of the day so check back regularly today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

* * *

_Sealand's P.o.v_

"Peter Kirkland! Come back here! We are not through with this conversation young man!" My brother Arthur otherwise known as JERKland yelled. I didn't listen though as I headed up the top stairs.

We had just gone home from the world conference and apparently the british jerk was still mad about having to yell at me about dressing up as Canada.

"Okay! I'm sorry I dress up as Canada and pretended to be him! It's not like he showed up anyway!" I retaliated, stopping at the top of the stairs so he can hear me better. I was hoping apologizing would stop the fighting. I didn't feel like having Arthur yell at me for the remainder of the day.

"Dammit Peter! You don't get the bloody point!" His starting to wear out voice yelled. He had caught up to me but stayed at the bottom of the stairs in a ''come down here right _now_'' kind of fashion. However, I stayed where I was and he was giving me the type of glare he can only give when seriously angry (or drunk).

"It wasn't because of that! It was because of YOU taking up the whole meeting time with your incessant whining and not doing what you're told! We could have used the time to actually talk about something important or we could've solved a problem! What if some country had to talk about something urgent? Now they have to wait until the NEXT meeting since they couldn't talk about it in THIS one!" He finished, now catching his breath from running out of air during his rant.

"Do you really think me being there changed anything?" I asked slyly. "Even if I wasn't there, the meeting would have ended up in chaos, you and France would be fighting, and nothing would be solved since even you can't even keep a simple meeting in order like Germany!" I feel like I bested the jerk until-

He snapped. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BLOODY TWIT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE! GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOU ARE GROUNDED AND YOU WON'T SEE YOUR FRIENDS FOR THE NEXT 3 MONTHS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WHINE! THAT'S FINAL! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!"

I was on the verge of tears. Sure he would curse and stuff, but he never insulted me like that.

France couldn't have picked a worse time to just randomly walk in. He apparently walked in soon enough to hear Arthur yell.

"You know what? Fine!" I said, tears already streaming down my face. "I HATE YOU!"

I then stormed into my room. Forgetting to lock my door but I didn't care. I pulled out my suitcase from under my bed.

He won't care if I'm gone anyways.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up in an hour more or less. **

**Remember the title. It will be important later ;)**

**And France, you really couldn't have picked a worse time to walk in.**

**Oh well….reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been an hour! I think… well here's chapter 2 of 'What fights take away"**

**England: I swear, you could've picked a better title.**

**Me: Sod off, I know T_T…oh and sorry if any of the characters are a little ooc… I guess I got attached to writing America? Well this is my first time writing Sealand and France. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters**

_Frances POV_

I was approaching Angleterre's house. Angleterre et petit Sealand were fighting when I last saw them as they left the meeting.

Knowing Angleterre, he would take the fight on, how you say… a whole new level.

So I decided, to keep the brotherly amour between the two, Big brother France would have to help!

I opened the door to Angleterre's house, but I was already too late. They were already yelling at each other.

"You know what? Fine! I HATE YOU!" I heard Sealand yell from what seemed the top of the stairs since I couldn't see the boy and Angleterre was at the bottom of the stairs.

After I heard Sealand slam the door, I went to talk to Angleterre. He didn't seem to care and started to go to his room. I stopped him though before he could leave.

"Angleterre, what happened between you and petit Sealand?" I asked.

He looked at me and sighed "That lad just doesn't want to listen to reason, so it ended up in a fight….and why are you here and why do you care? It's none of your damned business frog!"

"You know, with your constant fighting, Sealand kind of reminds me of Amer-" "I KNOW" he said, glaring at me as he cut me off.

With not another word said, Angleterre left to go to his room. Leaving me in his living room with my thoughts.

_You're going to make it happen again Arthur…_I thought gravely.

I then went to find mon petit ami Sealand's room.

_It's better if he knows what's going on_.

**Yup short chapter. But I'm still not giving up! My goal is to finish this story before the end of today! It should be easy… since everything is already planned. It's just my typing and last corrections that keep me from focusing. That and my family :P**

**Well…be back soon! I'm guessing the next chapter will be out in an hour, maybe more since it has most of the explanations I'm trying to detail.**

**Well I'll get back to work! SB out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back~ did you miss me?**

**Not much to say, most of the stuff I want to say will probably be in the footnotes :P **

**Well then read on dear reader :D**

**Disclaimer- I SpadesBunny do not own Hetalia**

* * *

_Sealand's POV_

I was checking if I had everything. _Clothes: check, Toy's: check, money: check. _

I was ready to go and was about to until France walked in.

He saw the suitcase and raised an eyebrow in question. "Mon petit ami, what are you doing?

"I'm packing all my stuff. I'm gonna move in with papa Sweden in his house since that jerk England probably hates me and doesn't want me around." I explained.

"What?" He said questioningly. "Peter~ Angleterre could never hate you"

I stared at him in disbelief. "How do you know France?"

He didn't answer my question. Instead, he asked me "How familiar do you think you are of the topic of the American revolutionary war?"

"What?" I asked. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Just answer the question mon ami." He sighed.

I guess I might as well…

"I know the basics…I think….That's when America and England fought right?"

He smiled, as if it brought back memories. "Oui…Amerique was fighting Angleterre for his independence. He was tired of Angleterre controlling a lot of the things he did so he tried to be independent so he could control his own life"

I came up with a theory "I get it! England doesn't want me to become a country so I don't go against him! But I'm already an independent province so how-"I was cut off by France's sudden laughing.

"I'm sorry but it's a little more complicated than that." He kept on laughing for a while. Seriously what's up with his laugh?

Once he was done, he became calm again "Seriously though. Try to only talk when I ask you to. Or we'll never get to the point oui?

_He's right. I'm really curious how all this was leading up to me. I guess for now I'll just have to keep from talking and stop interrupting if I want to know._

I nodded. And he started again "So you know now that Amerique was fighting at all costs to gain his independence oui?" I nodded again and he continued. "But what you _need_ to know is that Angleterre was also fighting at all costs…to keep him from leaving."

"Why?" I flinched as I realized that I interrupted again, but France apparently didn't mind this one.

"Because at the time, Amerique was everything to him." He explained, a hint of sadness laced in his voice.

He sighed and continued again "At the time, Amerique was considered Angleterre's little brother even though not by blood, but he loved him so it was natural that Angleterre would make Amerique the center of his universe."

I was shocked "That's how much he cared about him?"

"oui." He answered. "But regardless of Angleterre's affection, Amerique still craved his independence from Angleterre, and went on with his plans to break away from him. So when he finally won his independence…"

"He was devastated…" I added in sadly.

He nodded, and it wasn't long before he was talking again "so when Amerique returned to his own land, and Angleterre was alone, he became…heartbroken."

I decided to ask him something, waiting for him to stop talking first so it wouldn't count as an interruption. "But he's alright now right? I mean when he's in a meeting with America there, they get along okay right?" I asked.

He chuckled again. "heh, it seems like that doesn't it? But here is a question for you. You know Angleterre is sick only once a year right? Save for the times that imbecile managed to hurt himself making a war weapon."

I thought about it. "Now that I think of it, he is kind of…off…after America's birthday….actually, I've never seen him during any of America's birthday _at all_. Even after. He usually comes home the next couple of days." I thought about it…and now I'm curious.

"….France?" He looked at me "oui~?" "Where does my brother go during America's birthday?"

He smirked. "I knew you would ask that." He then sighed and gazed outside the window. I could tell he didn't want to tell me to my face.

"Every 4th of July, Angleterre goes to the nearest bar and goes to drink the sadness away." He explained.

I was confused. "That sounds like normal England though. Why would it be different on the 4th of July? I know he'd be sad, that makes sense but…" I trailed off, I didn't know where I was going with this so I just looked to France, hoping for an explanation.

He looked back at me "…It's different because the fool drinks himself nearly to death. Or at least to be hospitalized…"

Most of it made sense now. The disappearances during and after the party, him being more tired and crabby when he finally comes home…but there was one important thing this didn't explain.

"So how does this relate to me?" I asked.

"Mon dieu! You two really are related to one another!" He half-yelled half-laughed. I twitched. W-was that an insult?

"Don't you get it! Angleterre cares about you! It's just his stubbornness making him distance keeping his distance from you!" He said, sounding partially annoyed. Probably because I was still not getting it.

As the info sank in, the gears in my head started turning, and I mentally facepalmed myself for not getting it sooner.

Apparently, the look on my face said it all as France smirked and slyly asked "You finally get it huh?"

"Oui…England treats you the ways he does now because he's afraid of being hurt again." He added.

It all added up. "So that's why he treats me like this? So if I were to leave like America did…"

"It wouldn't hurt as much…" He finished for me.

I got up, and he was confused "Where are you going Peter?"

"To Papa Sweden's house."I answered.

He looked partially shocked. "You're still planning on moving there?"

"Huh? No…just gonna go and get something." I said. Why would I leave after finding all this out? That'd be messed up.

I looked outside. It looked like it was barely past 3 in the afternoon.

"There's still a little more time." I concluded. And with that, I had to hurry to my destination if I wanted to get what I wanted done, so I ran out the door and out of the house.

"I will be back"

* * *

***Gasp* What is he going to do? Well find out in the next chapter! Don't worry it'll be out really quick.**

**Reviews please? I'll give you a scone flavored cookie :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4's up! :D **

…**Nothing to say ,really…well, Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters**

* * *

_France's POV_

I watched as Sealand went out to go to Sweden's house and I waited until the downstairs door shut before talking again.

"…you don't have to hide anymore Angleterre, he went out."

A quiet muttering of "drat" was heard before Angleterre made himself seen by walking into the room.

"So…how long have you been listening to our conversation, mon petit eavesdropper~?" I asked.

"I AM NOT AN EAVESDROPPER! He yelled but then calmed down quickly "…I was just passing by when I heard you talking to Sealand."

"suuuuuure~"

"YOU *censored by this censor*" He fumed as I chuckled.

Once we both calmed down, and Angleterre stopped cursing (he has quite the vocabulary), we both knew we had to be serious now. But the gloomy silence killed the conversation.

He was the first to speak. "I wasn't listening long…so what did you tell him?" So he didn't hear the whole conversation.

"Everything" I said. "Everything about you and Amerique, and why you act that way. He really understands, you know?"

"Oh" was all that was replied, and the awkward silence returned.

I had to break the silence so I tried to think of another question "M-more intriguingly, how did notre petit Peter not see you on his way out?"

He didn't answer. Instead he asked his own question. "How did you know I was next to the door in the first place?"

"…Touché …"

After a small interval of silence, I knew that I had to tell him.

"Arthur." He looked at me instantly. We both knew I only called him by his human name when I was 100% serious. "You need to realize that Peter is votre petit frère. You can't treat him as if he's a second Amerique!"

I paused. Remembering where I was going with this. Oh…oui "Il est sealand. He will never be Amerique. But if you keep treating him like this, he will leave you. Just. Like. Amerique."

I finally stopped and was expecting some sort of denial or at least a string of curses. But instead, Angleterre just looked on the ground and said "I know."

He then got up and went towards the door.

"Where did Peter say that he was going to be?" He asked. A glint of determination in his eyes. I knew that look anywhere. It meant that he was planning something. But from the circumstances, he was planning something good.

"At Sweden's house. But he said he would be back." I answered.

"Okay." He said. " But France, you should go home now."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do something special for Peter." He said.

"Okay…well I wish you luck Arthur." I said, still sitting on the bed.

"Thanks old friend" He chuckled. "But seriously…Get the hell out of my house."

And I left, hoping what I said would help the two of them.

When I was outside I could still here Angleterre from the inside.

"Almost 5 o'clock." I heard him say "There's still some time left."

I shook my head in realization.

_They really are brothers._

* * *

**Und the fourth chapter is over! There is only one more chapter to go…I think. But so far, I had fun making this story…*sobs* why does it have to end so fast?**

**England: Because you said you wanted to do it all in one day you git.**

**Me: Oh yeah :D**

**England: *Facepalms***

**Me: well come back soon for the last installment of this story :D**

**Reviews…plz? *puppydog face (or should I say bunnyrabbit face)***


	5. Ending

**Welcome to the final installment of 'What fights take away!'**

**So..What did Sealand get at Sweden's house? What is England planning? Why is the title of the story so important? Find out on this chapter of 'What fights take away'!**

**Btw: The pov's going to switch during this chapter since the individual segments for this part were so short, so I mashed them up together to make the chapter a liiiiitle bit longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the notebook I wrote all my ideas in.**

* * *

_Sealand's POV_

I'm late.

Darn sun and darn time difference. I was on my way home from Papa Sweden's house and it was already dark out. I knew I had to hurry home but I had to take my time and be careful to keep the small box in my messenger bag from breaking.

I arrived. And though I knew now that Arthur genuinely doesn't hate me, I knew he would probably get peeved off at me for going out without telling him!

Then my imagination got hold of me. Oh crud. What if he thinks that I ran away? Or what if he thinks that I hate him and went to live with the hoboes? Or what if he called the cops and reported a missing child!

Now I was scared because I didn't know what was going to happen. But I realized that that was another reason why I need to do this.

I swallowed thickly as I opened the front door. I was expecting a living room full of cops, but I was actually welcomed by the pleasant smell of….Food?

I went instantly to the dining room. There were two plates that held…pasta? There was no way Arthur could have EVER cooked this.

I didn't see Arthur though…maybe he's in the kitchen?

I went in the kitchen and I was hit by the familiar scent of burnt food and saw the multiple failed attempts of scones in the trash can. THERE'S the Arthur I know.

I didn't stay in the kitchen for long because 1. He wasn't there anyway, and 2. one can only inhale so much smoke before wanting to pass out.

I then continued my search for Arthur.

_Wherever he was, he needs to know I'm sorry._

_England's POV_

I was nervous. Peter was going to be home any second now and I still have no idea how to apologize.

I was trying the apologies out loud so I knew what they sounded like, but I didn't like the way most of them sounded.

"What about just 'I'm sorry'….no too short. He needs to know I truly am sorry"

I scratched the back of my head as I thought of more apologies and paced around the small space of my room.

"How about 'I am sooooo sorry. It will never happen ever again." Bloody hell, It sounds like what someone would say in one of America's soap operas.

Then my conscience popped up. _What about 'I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you'?_

"That could work but what if-"

"England?" Said a voice coming from the doorway. It was Peter. Crap! I've ran out of time and I still don't know what to say.

"uhh.. hello Sealand." I managed to say. An awkward silence took over as we were both trying to find what to say to one another. _Looks like we both don't know what to say._

Apparently, Sealand couldn't stand the depressing atmosphere the silence caused as he was the first to break it

"I'm sorry." He said, barely audible in a whisper, until he repeated it, slightly louder. "I'm sorry Arthur." He was already tearing up. I wanted to stop him, say it was enough and I forgive him, but he needed to let out all of his thought, and as do I. So I waited for him to finish.

He started again "I know now I've been a brat for acting up. And then France told me about you, and I wanted to let you know that I would never leave you like America did. And I didn't mean it when I said 'I hate you'…it was just the mood and I overreacted. The truth is I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be alone and I don't want you to be alone. I want you to be my big brother forever. "

By the time he stopped talking, tears were already streaming down his face, and I kneeled down to level with him (He is really short) to wipe his tears away.

"I'm sorry too" I said, finally knowing exactly what to say. "I overreacted earlier as well and I shouldn't have yelled as well. I frankly, I'm not even mad about the meeting anymore. Frankly, I think you're right, we couldn't possible discuss a problem without all the countries getting out of hand. It's impossible, like America staying on a diet for more than 3 days."

Peter laughed. And I sighed, happy that the serious tension was gone, even though the lad was still a bit teary-eyed.

"From now on I promise if I'm not busy, I'll bring you somewhere. Alright?"

He nodded. Suddenly, he gasped and looked like he had just remembered something.

"That reminds me!" He started, rummaging through his messenger bag, searching for something. He then found what he was looking for and held it out to me.

It was a small box wrapped in light blue paper, with a ribbon placed gracefully on top.

"Go on!" He said. "Take it!"

I did as he said and carefully took the box from his hands and stared at it for a while. He was intently staring at me and it took me a second to register what he was trying to imply.

I then started to unwrap the small present and was met with the small cardboard box that was concealing the contents. I opened it and pulled out what was inside.

A snowglobe? It was a glass snowglobe with a picture on the inside. I was kind of baffled. It was a accurate drawing of me and America while we were on the battlefield of the revolutionary war.

I was starting to get emotional. 1. because the picture itself was enough to bring back memories.. and 2. the drawing itself was very precise and detailed. The stances of the soldiers, the uniforms of me and America, who were face to face on the battlefield, the vivid colors, showing every shading of every object, the antiquity of the musket in my hands pointed at America. It was all breath taking. It was as if someone had taken a picture of us then and there.

"Sealand….did you draw this?" I asked.

"Yup!" I was taken aback. Where did he learn how to draw like this?

"Well don't get sad, look at the back!" He said.

I was curious what had been on the back?

I turned the snowglobe and It was a sight to behold. It wasn't a drawing like the other side, but a picture of me and Peter. It was a picture taken back when Sealand was about 4 in human years and the picture was taken by a human photographer as a family picture. I was carrying the lad in my arms and laughing as Sealand was holding 2 fingers behing my head attempting to make bunny ears. We were genuinely happy in this picture. And I felt raised letters under my fingers on the wooden part. I was going to read what it said but Peter stopped me first.

"Read the other side first." He said.

I turned it around to the drawing again and as promised, there was a sentence on the wooden part holding the glass globe. Apparently the sentence is supposed to accompany the picture as it read:

'_What fights take away…'_

It stopped there but it was fitting as I did lose America due to that battle.

I then remembered the other side and turned it and I found out the rest of that sentence.

'…_time replaces'_

I felt warm tears fall as I finally realized how the words matched with the pictures. I may have lost Alfred but Sealand is here now. With me.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked.

"Y-yeah" I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Oh yeah" I remembered. "Let's go downstairs. We have pasta. Let's go eat it before it becomes cold.

He nodded. But before we left the room, he asked me a question.

"Where DID you get the pasta?" He asked.

"Oh um… the Italy brothers made it and gave me some to me."

"Oh"

That night, we ate the pasta and as the night passed, it was already bedtime and I found myself reading Peter a bedtime story for the first time in God knows how long.

When it seemed he was asleep, I was ready to take my leave and I stood up but was stopped when something yanked on my sleeve. It was Peter.

"Hey Arthur?" He asked groggily. "I was supposed to ask you this earlier but I forgot."

"What is it lad?" I asked, curious.

"Is it okay if I call you Big brother?" He asked innocently

It's like I heard that before. Then I remembered. _Oh yeah… now I remember._

It was when I first talked to America and declared him my little brother. He had asked me the same question but I denied and told him to call me by my nation name.

I'm not gonna do the same thing to Peter.

"Yes. Of course." And that sealed it. I was his big brother. And him my little brother.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep okay?" I said.

"Okay…well good night…big brother…" He said, drifting off to sleep.

I then took my leave, looking at Sealand one last time before shutting the door.

"Good night…. little brother"

**The End**

* * *

**And it's over…**

**America: That was seriously sad….**

**Me: what the story?**

**America: No! The fact that I wasn't in the story!**

**Me: Well, you were mentioned. Btw, you know Sealand probably sees you as the bad guy now right?**

**America: D:**

**Me: Well… moving on, now that I'm done with this story, I'm going to use this time to work on my other story 'Childhood of a colony named America' and hopefully start a new story.**

**Well…for the last time ever (On this story anyways) SB out!**

**Reviews, Complaints, Grammar errors?**


End file.
